


Asthenia

by alcasiipsy



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: F/M, M/M, Sjips - Freeform, nanosmiffy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 09:54:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4217205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alcasiipsy/pseuds/alcasiipsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sips, Strippers, and Hat Films. What could possibly go wrong? Perhaps a bet with Smith and a new stripper in town.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Asthenia

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, this is my first big fanfiction! This is based around a Stripper A!U with the yogs. My friend dared me to write this, and so I had accept. Please enjoy and do tell me what you like / what I should improve on! Happy reading!

Chapter 1 - The Hit

Brown eyes watched lazily in front of him, his back leaned up against the large chair he sat within. His arm was up, his chin resting onto his palm as his fingers curled slightly. A sigh came from him as he watched the teenager in front of him; their body twitching. He could see the sweat slowly sliding down their forehead down to their neck. Their hands shakily held the product in front of them, trying to explain how it would work.

It was about turning dirt into something else … honestly, he could care less what they were trying to get him to buy. His eyes shifted off of the teenager and around the room. The room was made of dark wooden panels, with one side filled with bookshelves and other trophy cases, while on the other wall it held a window. Outside the sun was starting to set, it wasn’t dusk, but it would be within the hour.

He heard the teenager cough and his attention slowly went back to them, before he shifted fully into his chair; hands reaching down to clean up his black suit and light blue tie. As he leaned back, he folded his hands together.

“So- uh … What do you think Sips-”

“Sir … Listen kid, before you enter a big corporation like this, make sure to use your manners. Anyways, your product? Already made.”

The teenager seemed to be taken back, their eyes widening before they placed their hands onto the long dark brown table in front of them. Their eyes narrowed as some more sweat beads slid down their face.

“Sorry to not using my manners, but did you even  _listen_? My product is much different from the current  _crap_  that  _shit_  of a company came up with!”

Sips felt his eyes glance back at the teenager, and slowly a sleazy smile found across his lips before he spoke.

“That  _shit_  of a company happens to be a current ally with us … Shit what was your name? Sorry, You really didn’t impress me enough for me to at  _least_ remember your name.”

The teenager felt their anger spiking as the CEO of Sips Co. rose his hand and waved the other away with a yawn.

“Listen, Kid, Come back when you have a more solid plan of a product and I’ll just pretend you didn’t insult my buddies, yeah?”

Brown eyes watched as the teen growled out some curses under their breath before grabbing all of their items and slowly leaving the meeting room. Once they were outside the door and sight, the male allowed his body to relax back into the leather chair. His head leaned backwards, eyes lazily looking up at the white roof which seemed be a covered with a mix oranges and reds, reminding him of how late it was.

Sips felt a soft buzz come from his pants. A soft groan sounded from him, his hand raising to cover up his face. It stayed for a few moments before slowly sliding down his face and into his pocket, his head angling back down to look at the screen. Across his phone was the message from the chat called ‘SHAT CO.RP’. Slowly a smile shown across his lips before he swiped his thumb across the screen to open it, which lead him to the texting group.

[Trottie2hottie] Sips, Hows it going so far?

[KermitsLostCousin] PROBABLY LOST HIS GOD DAMN MIND

[DJH3Upmyclub] smith, your cap is on mate

[KermitsLostCousin] OH shit, there we go, Anyways, I bet SIPS lost his god damn MIND. Have you tried to see kids show off ideas??? None of them are cool

[Trottie2hottie] Smith, you only like anything having to do with fire. Of course you will dislike anything else but that.

[DJH3Upmyclub] anyways, sips, how are you mate?

 

Sips only chuckled, amused with himself with the creative names he had given towards his friends. Once the topic switched to him, he brought up his phone and started to text back, using both of his thumbs.

[Me] It was fiiiiine. Well, sorta? Most of them where pretty cool, but this last kid was just a bastard. More so one than me.

[Trottie2hottie] Mate, you are the king of bastards. Was he really that bad?

[Me] Yeah, like, he ripped off your idea about changing things into diamonds or some shit. He also insulted you guys as well.

[KermitsLostCousin] WOIT? Where is tha lil bastard, I’ll make sure he can’t say another word again!

[DJH3Upmyclub] CALM DOWN YOU SALTY FUCK.

[KermitsLostCousin] BITE ME

[Trottie2hottie] Do you guys need a separate chat room?

[DJH3Upmyclub] IF I DID, IT WOULD RAISE MY SALT LEVELS TO THE POINT I WOULD DIE

[Trottie2hottie] Come on guys, we hadn’t had a fight all day, and not in front of the guest

[KermitsLostCousin] Now the WALRUS fucker wants to go. COME ON MATE, I’LL TAKE YOU!

Sips felt himself chuckling, his hand reaching upwards to ruffle up his own hair as he watched the fight unfold in front of him. A soft knock had caught his attention as he glanced up, seeing one of the many workers inside of Sips Co. She gave him an uneasy smile before speaking.

“Sir- Most of us are leaving. I-I just wanted to let you know.”

“Eh, thanks. So I’ll need to lock up?”

“Yes sir.”

Quickly she left the room before he glanced down at the chat room, seeing that whatever fight that had broken out was over and that the group was talking about something completely different.

[DJH3Upmyclub] nano started up this new place; it seems that it got popular.

[Me] What are we talking about?

[Trottie2hottie] We’re going to go drinking, talking about which place do we want to go to.

[KermitsLostCousin] NANO would welcome us, WE did give her the MONEY for it and to sorta keep it still workin’, ALSO pretty sure she likes me B)

[Me] She likes you? Holy shit thats the best joke I heard all day

[KermitsLostCousin] LISTEN M8

[DJH3Upmyclub] anyways. are you up for it sips? we’ll just be out for about an hour.

[Trottie2hottie] Work was rough. Make it about a few hours Ross.

[Me] Sounds fun. Picking me up in front of the office?

[KermitsLostCousin] GUYS; I have a limo we can use.

[Trottie2hottie] When did you GET THAT SMITH?

[KermitsLostCousin] Uh … You don’ wanna know m8

[Me] Whatever, just come pick me up.

[DJH3Upmyclub] also grab your own cash. i don’t want all of the drinks on my tab again.

Sips chuckled before he pushed himself out of his chair, glancing outside to see that it was dusk. His hand placed his phone back into his pants pocket, his other hand brushing up against his other pocket to make sure he had his wallet. He sidestepped before placing the chair back, and walked out. A soft whistle came from him as he made it towards the door, using his hand to reach forwards and closing it with his foot as he passed.

The male had made it all the way down the building without any problem, however he did run into a few of the cleaning members. At least he wouldn’t have to lock up the building this time. Soon he made it to ground level and he walked out, brown eyes glancing around the fancy design of the place. He glanced down at the floor, seeing a large light blue S facing back at him. A slight smile shown across his face as he glanced back up. The man loved his company, and the way he held himself and how he presented it the place showed it clearly.

Sips made it past the glass doors and walked out into the warm summer air. His eyes closed briefly as he walked down the stairs, feeling his suit and hair ruffled up by the warm winds. The male walked across the pavement before he was next to the road, brown eyes looking across the city he lived in. The city lights had started to turn on, with the streetlamps being the first on. The sun’s dying lights bounced across the sides of the buildings around, and onto the passing cars and the few trees that grew up on the sidewalks. Only about an hour left of sunlight, Sips could tell, but he didn’t mind. It would be easier to see once walking out of the bar drunk.

He slightly swayed side to side, his lips pursing together as he whistled. Sips didn’t know of the bar that the four of them would be heading towards. He knew Nano. She seemed to be more into foodie like things, so perhaps it would be a fancy bar? At least he was dressed up for the occasion, however he coldn’t promise that his personality would fit the peaceful atmosphere.

The CEO had been dragged out of his thoughts when he heard the loud screeching of tires come down from the street. He leaned out a bit, his somewhat tall stature allowing him to get a better look down the road. The male could see a large white limo racing down the street, dodging and weaving past traffic; and from what Sips could tell Smith was driving. Quickly, he backed up a few steps with his arms raising, slightly afraid that he was going to be run over, but lowered them as the limo slid into place next to the curve. Carefully he walked forwards, his hand reaching for the door handle, but the door opened quickly and he was pulled in; head nearly hitting the roof of the car. The door slammed shut behind him before the car lurched forwards quickly.

Sips let out a growl as he quickly pushed himself up, seeing the male who had pulled him in. Their face was mostly covered with black whisps of hair and the thick growth of a beard across their neck and chin. Blue eyes seemed to sparkle with amusement as the male reached out to help the other one up. Sips’ hands reached out to grab onto the other’s suit before he started to whine.

“Come on Ross, don’t touch the suit! I just got all of the dog hair off of me.”

Next to him came a soft sound of chuckling, in which Sips turned his head to see a smaller male. He had shaggy brown hair, his own dark brown beard starting to form. Unlike the two of them, his suit was white with a light blue undershirt beneath it, with a small walrus pin on the front pocket of it. Sips felt himself laughing before he reached over and wrapped an arm around him.

“Ayy walrus boy- Lookin’ good. New suit?”

“Yeah, We went out yesterday and bought them. Smith’s got a pinstripe blue one since his slime body ruined the last one.”

“Woit ‘bout me?”

Up in the front, as the limo wasn’t that large, Smith peered back. His blue eyes got a glimpse of everyone before he turned back, slowing the car down from its original speed. Sips relaxed into the soft cushions before Trott called up towards the slime.

“Talkin’ about how your body ruins everything you wear. It costs a fuck ton just to get a nice suit for him, but it’s ruined within the week.”

Ross then spoke, glancing between Sips and the front of the car.

“We ordered somethin’ from Lalna to help with this problem. He’s infusing one of Smith’s favorite suits with some science bullshit to keep it from slowly decaying.”

“Eh, sounds cool. Wish Lalna would do that shit for me.”

“Are you kidding, Sips? We had to pay a truck load just to get him to take Smith’s clothes.”

A soft chuckle came from Sips as he glanced down at Trott, who seemed a bit annoyed. After a few moments the car went quiet, Ross glancing out the window to watch the buildings and cars pass by while Trott pulled out his phone to check messages. Sips leaned back into the car farther, glancing up at the front of the car to watch Smith drive, his body seeming to be relaxed. A soft frown showed across his lips as he thought to himself. It had been a hell of a long time since he had last seen Smith not yelling his head off … But he knew there was some Sister company called ‘Hat Films’ which required Smith’s saltiness in front of the camera as they record movies to show to the public.

Ross suddenly broke the silence as he shifted his body, his frame now leaning up against the door and seat. Blue eyes sparkled a bit more so as a slight smile shown across his lips.

“So lads. Excited to see Nano’s Bar?”

“... So you mean a cheeky nano?”

Trott remarked, not even glancing up from his phone to catch Ross’s face, which had twisted up in some sort of ‘really? Did you really say that?’ Sips chuckled a bit before he leaned back, wrapping his arm around Trott once more.

“Yeah, Is there gonna be chicken there?”

“ … Well if you call Strippers  _Chicken_ , then yeah. A bunch of nanos.”

Sips felt his expression drop, his arm growing a bit limp while a lump started to form within his throat. Strippers? He had been to plenty of bars, but never one with strippers.

“Wait- Hold on. We’re going to a place with  _Strippers_? Like … Pole dancing shit?”

Ross watched before his smile grew even more so.

“Yeah mate, What did you expect?”

At the front the car swerved a bit as Smith glanced back, with some laughter coming from him.

“Holy shit mate! Did he not fockin’ know we where going to a strip club?”

“If I remember we talked about in the chat room.”

Came Trott’s voice, just now glancing up from his phone to see the slight panic across Sips’ face; However the male quickly change his expression back to the suave look and forced his body to relax quickly.

“Oh- I was uh, shocked that you guys picked a stripping place. After all, I thought you guys wouldn’t go to one of these places as none of the chicks would pick you up in them.”

Sips chuckled at his own joke as Ross rolled his eyes before leaning up against the car door once more, glancing outside before adding on.

“Well, Whatever the virgin says must be false … Anyways lads, we should be there soon.”

“The GSP or whatever says we are … “

The rest of the car ride went as followed, just silence between the members. At times they would start up some small conversations, but nothing too crazy. It was .. peaceful, nearly relaxing the nerves within Sips. The male didn’t know why he had reacted so violently towards strippers, after all they did make the world go around, and a nice looking one was worth the pay… Perhaps watching someone perform live and show off their body easily like that had a different air than watching two people fuck in front of a camera and posted all across the web. The CEO didn’t really want to admit perhaps he was just shy at the idea of having an intimate moment between a living person and not pixels across a screen. Sips felt his body twitch slightly at the thought; his mind starting to imagine the club already. Someone holding onto a pole and moving around with grace, legs moving within the air with ease and …

The male quickly brought himself out of his thoughts, some blush showing across his face. He coughed slightly, bringing his arm up to try and cover up the redness on his gray cheeks. Trott glanced up before he then spoke, eyebrow raising.

“... Were you going to say somethin’ Sips?”

Brown eyes shifted downwards before he brought his arm down, mind trying to think of anything to cover up what had happened.

“Er … Yeah, Where is Xephos and Honeydew? I mean, Honeydew Inc. is pretty popular now, and Xephos does get stressed easily … ”

“Xephos pussied out when the talk of strippers came up, and you know how Honeydew is. That lil dwarf would follow him to death.”

Ross remarked, gaze shifting back towards the two of them. His elbow had rested up and onto the side of the car as his chin was in his palm. After he was done talking he glanced back outside, the sky now growing darker with each passing minute. Trott sighed before he placed his phone back within his suit pocket, glancing out of the car window before he reached over and tugged Sips.

“Look mate.”

The CEO leaned over a bit, grateful he was taller than Trott. His eyes watched as the city seemed to grow darker, now within the more sketchy parts of town. It wasn’t the worst, no, but a normal place one would find a strip club. Purple lights lit up the street as slowly the blues of the night mixed together to become a bright, toxic, purple. The limo rode up and parked up against the curve, with the bright neon sign clearly reading ‘The Fluxy Dragon’ with a stylistic dragon leaning up against the words. Sips felt his jaw slowly open as he stared up, but then nearly fell as Trott moved out from under him.

“Come on mate- Those strippers aren’t gonna pay for themselves!”  

The door was opened and Trott slid out, Sips using his arm from fully falling out. A soft chuckle sounded from Ross before he slipped out on the other side. Sips watched before he carefully moved himself, getting out into the warm night once more. His black suit was covered with the neon lights, highlighting the others against the darkness. Smith made it up to them, locking the door, before he grabbed onto Ross and pulled him along.

“Come on lads! They just opened up for tha night-”

“You just want to see Nano, don’t you mate?”

Ross remarked, but allowed himself to be pulled along leaving behind the other two. Trott looked up at Sips, clearly see the nervousness in his brown eyes. The man glanced back forwards before he sighed and spoke.

“Listen, Sips, If you want to leave, then do so. Just know Smith ain’ gonna drop it for the rest of your life.”

Sips glanced down, and watched as the last of the Sirs walked forwards to catch up with the other two. The man felt a lump form into his throat as he glanced at the building in front of him, the dark purple double doors’ windows showed the dark, smoky like purple inside. Next towards the door, it had some lights that held the same soft purple, as if flux was infecting the walls around the doors. His feet could feel the heavy bass beating away, and even the music could be heard out there. A small frown shown across his lips as he felt more unsure of what to do. After a few moments he sighed, within his mind trying to convince himself to keep moving forwards.

“They’re just strippers Sips. Not like you have to interact with any of them … and hell, perhaps you can go in and trick Smiffy to buy you some drinks.”

Slowly he started to take some steps towards the doors, and within a few moments of blackness he was inside of the club. He noticed there was a hallway before the main part of the club, with a purple rug beneath his feet. On the wall were posters, showing different males and one female. Sips didn’t pay any attention to them as he was more focused on the main atmosphere in the club. The music could be fully heard, the base rocking his chest a bit as the male leaned up against the side of the wall. Slowly a grin started to show across his lips as he muttered to himself.

“Nano knows how to party,  _holy shit._ ”

Sips pushed himself off of the wall, and with a new air of confidence, started to head towards the main area. With each step he kept within beat of the song, his body swinging as the smile grew a bit more so. The memories of the day, the annoying child, and the taunts of the Sirs slowly melted away with each beat. He made it down the hallway and took a right and was greeted with a blast of light.

From what Sips could see, the building opened up much wider. Towards the right farther corner was the bar, and from where he could see the Sirs were sitting there, Smith talking towards the woman running it. The male walked farther into the area, the smell of sweat and cologne was heavy, and it felt like it would choke him. His breathing grew much more heavier as his eyes grew more lazy and slowly the smile across his face grew more sleazy. Ross glanced up from his drink and smiled, waving the male over.

“Glad you could make it Sips.”

“Woit? Tha virgin actually came insoide mate?”

Smith spoke, turning around on the red seat. The male walked up and sat down next to Smith, seeing that he was now in between him and Trott. His arms leaned onto the light purple glowing countertop, lighting up his face even more so.

“I ain’ no virgin Kermit; anyways what about you? Heard from some chicks that you don’t have a dick.”

“Well, that is true.”

A softer voice sounded and Sips looked up to be face to face with a woman. From what the CEO could see, she was wearing a tight red dress with some golden trims. Her dark hair pooled down her shoulders and onto the counter. Her face was half covered with a dark purple color turning into swirls across her nose, the eye that had been consumed seemed to be a pearl while the other eye was a dark brown, lazy as a grin was across her bright red lips. She leaned onto the counter as well, the lights seeming to light up her eyes, sparkles shining.

“Why do you think no one picks him up?”

Sips chuckled, glancing at Smith. The slime had grumbled something, placing his elbow onto the counter and glancing away from the group and towards Ross. The woman only shook her head gently before she pushed herself off of the glowing counter before reaching down below herself.

“Well, welcome back Hat Boys, What can I get ya? … Also, Hello Sips, its been awhile hasn’t it?”

Before Sips could answer, Smiffy pushed him out of the way and spoke; causing a sound of discomfort from the male.

“Tha’ normal rounds, luv.”

“Actually- I just take a water to start off with, Nano.”

Trott’s voice sounded before he then glanced down behind him, which were a bunch of dark, plush booths. The male reached inside of his pocket and pulled out some cash before he remarked towards the woman again.

“We’ll take a booth as well. Come on boys, lets leave her alone.”

Trott hopped off of the seat while Ross reached back to grab Smiffy and pull him back. Sips glanced behind him before he looked back at Nano and spoke, starting to get off of his seat as well.

“It has, but  _holy shit_ , nice place you have here.”

“Hmm, Its startin’ up. Soon it will be better. Anyways, what do you want to drink?”

“Uh … Whiskey.”

The woman nodded before he reached down and grabbed a glass. She placed it onto the counter while turning her back to grab a bottle.

“On the rocks?”

“Uh … Sure. Why not.”

The woman turned back and placed the ice into the drinks, the light from below shining throughout the glass and ice, making it glow. His eyes widened while his smile grew as she poured him a glass.

“Thanks Nano.”

“Just pay me when you leave.”

She spoke, flashing him a smile as she was cleaning out a glass. Her attention had been called away as she glanced towards the left towards a customer. Sips frowned and followed her gaze and he felt his body stiffen once more. The left part of the building went a bit downwards, stairs on the left and right led down it to easily to another area. There was a theater like stage in the left wall, in which a part of the stage thrust forwards in the middle of the room. A pole came down to meet up. Around the thrust area was some tables and chairs, most up against the ledge where the stairs did not reach. The lights around the poles was a bright blues and reds, shining brightly.

The male felt himself swallow a bit before he turned back and took his drink and walking away, he started to drink from it, hoping the liquor would give him a better hold on his nerves. He made it towards the booth and sat down next to Ross, seeing how Smith was on the other side and Trott was in between each other. The males were chatting with each other, mostly about the later events within the night.

“So; they have three strippers here.”

“Really, only three?”

Ross remarked, leaning onto the table with both of his elbows, an eyebrow raising slightly. Sips frowned at the mention of there being three … it was certainly less than most places; why was Nano’s bar doing so well then?

“Apparently the three of them are good.”

Trott responded pulling out his phone once more to send a few more texts, Sips could only guess Trott was the only member who kept up with all of the socializing for the other two. Smith was leaning onto the table with one elbow as he stared across towards the bar, a soft sigh coming from him.

“ … So, Trottie too Hottie, When do the main events start?”

“ Uh … I believe.”

Before Trott could finish, the club’s lights dimmed a bit more so. The man glanced up from his phone before chuckling.

“Now.”

From where Sips was, the entire table could get a perfect look at the stage. He gripped his glass a bit more as suddenly Nano’s voice sounded across the club. Her voice had deepened slightly, more sultry.

“Welcome back my lovelies to The Fluxy Dragon; I welcome you all to my abode. But, enough about myself. I would like to introduce you all to Ancha.”

A soft jazzy tune started to play within the background as the stage lit up more so; the colors mixing against each other. With the beat starting to pick up, a soft male voice sounded within the building. Some of the bar patrons started to clap, already knowing what was in store for them.

_[“Fly me to the moon, Let me play among the stars; Let me see what spring is like on a-Jupiter and Mars.”](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mhujM7T1_fQ) _

The male’s voice was warm, clearly he was into the song as each word seemed to dance off of his lips. The certain still stood closed however, hiding whoever was singing. Sips frowned as he leaned backwards, thinking that this club wasn’t all it was cracked out to be.

_“In other words, hold my hand, In other words, baby, kiss me.”_

With the trumpets kicking in, the curtains pulled back from the stage. Sips felt his eyes grow wide as he saw who was standing there. The male was wearing a skin tight outfit, a star trek one to be correct, but modified. It looked more like to be a one piece bathing suit. His black high heel boots reached up towards his knees, and were slightly across. His dark brown hair was curled up and out of the way, One of his hands held onto the microphone, the other twirling the cord slowly. His body had some body paint markings to make himself stand out, his make up done professionally. The male swung his hips with the beat, moving forwards with each step in line, eyes still closed. He stopped once he was next to the pole, leaning against it a bit.

_“Fill my heart with song, And let me sing forevermore … You are all I long for all I worship and adore, In other words ... Please be true,  “_

His eyes opened, the blue glowing against the lighting. He held out his hand towards his audience with a soft smile showing across his lips.

_“In other words, I love you.”_

The drums picked up and the male threw the microphone towards the side, a small dwarf catching it for him. He placed his hand onto the pole, swinging his leg up and using the momentum to send him swinging across the pole. Some claps sounded as some people moved over towards the stage. Sips felt his jaw slowly opening while next to him Ross whistled.

“Well, lads, Didn’t expect that.”

Once the music grew calmer, the male shifted off of the pole, using his long legs to step off of the stage and onto the table. The dwarf rushed back and threw the microphone back and the male grabbed it within the air, the sound drums and trumpets clashing at the same time.

_“Fill my heart with song, Let me sing for ever more.”_

The male kept his song going, moving to walk onto the floor. Once he made it back down, his hips once swayed with the beat, his path heading him straight over towards the booths. At times, when he passed someone, he would gently touch their hair.

_“You are all I long for, All I worship and adore.”_

He brought both hands up to hold the object as he closed his eyes, and sitting down onto the clearest booth table. He leaned backwards, his legs crossing over each other.

_“In other words, please be true.”_

His head leaned back as he sung the last note, its sound echoing throughout the building beautifully.

_“In other words, in other words …”_

The male slowly turned around towards the right, leaning into whomever was sitting there. His eyes lazy as the smile across his lips was clear.

_“I … Love … “_

The music went away as for the finally only three piano notes played. The singer’s eyes widened.

“... Sips?”

“Xephos?”

The both of them stared at each other before Smith started to laugh a bit, his eyes gleaming as he spoke.

“No wonder you couldn’t join us  _mate_. Havin’ fun dancin’ up there?”

Xephos glanced towards the side, the blush on his cheeks growing with each passing moment. Slowly the spaceman slid off of their table, while the lights around him lit up a bit more so. Honeydew rushing up as fast as he could with his little legs, a large grin showing across his face.

“Xephos that was amazing! Another great show- oh.”

The dwarf stopped when he notice who the table was filled with. After a few moments he grinned before he then glanced up.

“Told you they would be here mate-”

“Oh, would you just shut up about that!”

The blush was heavy on the spaceman as he rose a hand to cover up his face; which caused a few chuckles from Ross.

“He’s right, mate. You should have told us you worked here, maybe we would have gotten a discount.”

A huff came from the male as his hand slowly slid down his face as he glanced over at the builder.

“Listen, This … Well- … Just forget about it- Why are all of you here? Didn’t Nano ban Smith or something?”

“Nah mate, she would never ban me. She likes me too much.”

The slime brought up his hands to make pistols with his fingers and clicked, in which Xephos rolled his eyes, his arms crossing as he sighed.

“ … Anyways, I guess the secret is out. Look, we were asked by someone to join here and help out-”

“Who would _invite_  you?”

Before Xephos could get in another word, some music started to blast more so. The lights shifted colors towards more of a bright green and pinks on the stage. The man glanced over before he chuckled.

“Well, you’re about to meet him.”

With that Xephos walked away, his hips swaying side to side as he went to some of the more common visitors he would get in the club. The light blue body paint started to glow within the darker part of the area, along with some of the cold sweat that had formed earlier. Honeydew only sighed before he went more so towards the bar where Nano was. At the table Smith chuckled, leaning back with his elbows behind his neck.

“Alroight boys; lets place some bets. Who do you think is going to be up there?”

“ … Parvis?”

“Parvis? He’s too young mentally.”

Nano’s voice sounded as she stood in front of them, the lot of them turned up towards her as she placed their drinks down, along with the bottle. Smith passed a smile with Trott before he leaned onto the table and spoke.

“How about me, luv?”

Nano glanced over and started to laugh, placing a hand over her chest as her shook her head.

“ _You?_  You would get the pole covered in slime then  _no one_  would want to dance.”

Before Smith could give her a come back, the woman turned and left. Trott started snicker as he placed his hand onto the other’s male shoulders.

“Maybe next time mate.”

Smith just grumbled something under his breath before reaching down to take a sip from his glass. Ross just rolled his eyes before he then remarked.

“Well, back to the game, Perhaps it's Rythian. Knowin’ our luck.”

“You’re kidding, right? Rythian is even  _shyer_  than Sips. Like hell he would dance like this.”

“Whoah, whoah, whoah, what the hell? Why are we making fun of me again? I mean, I am here ya know.”

Ross glanced down and chuckled as he placed a hand onto Sips shoulder before he leaned down and whispered.

“Mate. We all saw how you were when Xephos came out. Even with a guy you knew, you froze up.”

Sips reached up and removed Ross’ hand with a few curses. Their conversion had been quickly drowned out by the sound of Kim’s voice over the speakers. The stage lights’ greens and pinks grew even brighter as she spoke.

“And now, I introduce a man who knows how to eat his way into anyone’s heart, Lalnable Hector.”

It sounded like Nano was holding back some laughter, in which Sips felt a smile starting to show across his face. The whole table started to have some giggles as everyone had a pretty good idea who was about to start walking down the stage. The very familiar beat started to play and it echoed throughout place, a few patrons had moved over the stage as they smiled to each other. Smith frowned before he then spoke.

“He picked Rhythm is a Dancer for his song?”

“A remix it sounds about it.”

Trott remarked.

Their conversation stopped as the first parts of the song was being sung. The curtains slowly opened up, and standing there was a male. The look across his face clearly showed he was nervous, but irritated that his friend had actually gone with the Lalnable nickname. He swallowed any amount of his pride and started to walk out.

He fumbled at times, not used to the high heeled boots he had gotten, but managed to keep moving forwards. His pants were much tighter, showing off clearly. The male hadn’t been allowed to wear his shirt, and so he modified his lab coat. Having the buttons on top clicked while the ones below unbuttoned, almost a way to tease the audience, the sleeves of the coat had been cut off as well, showing off the muscles he did have. With how tight his coat was, anyone could see how he was build; around his neck was his goggles, allowing his shaggy blonde hair to hang around his face and give him a much wilder look.

The man, once reaching the pole, paused before grabbing it. Green eyes glanced over the crowd that had made it in front of his place. With a gulp, the man shifted himself and pushed himself off of the ground. His legs swung effortlessly into the air, the bar bending slightly with how powerful he was. His hand shifted and he found himself upside down, his legs now wrapping around the pole tightly. A soft grin showed across his lips before he let go of the pool and reached forwards, a gloved finger gently sliding up the neck of one of the males in front of him.

Lalna felt himself easing more into the act. Yes, he had been doing this for awhile but it always felt like the first performance. Slowly the man pushed himself off of the stage before standing back up once more, watching as some ones were thrown towards him. A soft giggle sounded in which his crowd let out a couple of whistles. He glanced up at the top of the pole before he grabbed onto it, wrapping his leg around and letting his body swing around while slowly falling towards the floor. The pole seemed to bounce with the power he gave with each swing, he landed onto his knees and leaned backwards to face back towards the crowd, his smile growing wild.

At the table the conversation started up once more, with Trott commenting on how if Lalna wasn’t careful he was going to destroy the pole. In which Smith joined in with his own salty comments. Sips felt himself calming down as he was finally able to start enjoy the place and himself. He leaned up against the dark purple plush booth as a soft sigh came from him, his hand raising to take another sip from his drink.

It helped knowing who the strippers are, and also ammunition later on when he to make fun of them. His wrist turned slowly as the ice clinked against the glass, brown eyes staring deep within the liquor. The lights in the club moved and where bright and at times it would blind him … but in a good way. Having no connection or remembrance of what was going on him was bliss at times. A way to break out of the stress and what his mind would like to come up with when alone.

He felt someone elbow him and his eyes broke contact with his drink, which nearly spilt. His eyes widened as he brought up his other hand to catch it, his eyes narrowed as he huffed.

“Ross, careful jesus christ.”

The Sir glanced down towards Sips before muttering a sorry, but then returned back towards the table’s heated argument about some mundane topic. Sips felt himself rolling his eyes before placing his drink back down and glancing towards the stage. Before him, he could see that Lalna had gotten off of the pole and was now walking around; the coat that clung onto him now wet, showing off a bit more than before.

Brown eyes watched as a female walked up to towards the blond stripper, the two of them talking for a few moments before the two of them started to walk off. The CEO frowned before he leaned a bit out of the booth, catching a glimpse of the two of them walking behind a curtain with a male standing in front of it. Sips felt one of his eyebrows raised before saw Smith stare at him before the slime turned around to see where he was looking at.

“... Jesus christ, mate, they’re aren’ goin’ ta fuck back there.”

“What- Uh- yeah, I knew that.”

“Sure mate.”

Smith just rolled his eyes before he sat back down, grabbing his drink and placing against the place where his mouth would be. Sips fully looked at him, while shifting back to his seat, and then remarked.

“... Kermit, How the fuck do you drink anyways?”

“Absorption mostly.”

Trott remarked, before taking a sip of his whiskey, his eyes closing as he let out a soft silent burp. Ross just chuckled before he leaned back, his arm waving towards the bar, calling Nano back over to their table.

“Guess Trotty needs some water.”

“Fuckin’ lightweight.”

Smith remarked, in which Trott just glanced up at him frowning. Sips felt a soft laugh coming from him before he he then leaned forwards onto the dark oak table.

“... Sooo, Who do you think is gonna be the last stripper?”

“I don’t know- Nilesy?”

“Nah mate, He’s on tha’ island with Lom.”

Ross leaned forwards as the barmaid walked up, glancing between the four of them before pulling out a pad of paper. A frown was across her lips as she glanced at the bottle, her hair pooling around her shoulders and back.

“The three of you finished the bottle already?”

“Yeah- Now Scrotty needs some water.”

“I’m fine. But water for the table would be nice.”

The woman started to write on the pad, Her eyes shifted down towards Sips before she then asked.

“What do you want? Same thing?”

“You know it.”

The male leaned back and brought up his hands behind his head, elbows sticking out with a sleazy smile. She only sighed, shaking her head slightly before she then remarked.

“I’ll get your drinks over after I introduce our last dancer.”

“Oi, Who is it?”

“I bet you all it’s going to be fucking Zoey …”

Ross remarked; The woman just chuckled before she crossed her arms, the smile growing across her lips as her eyebrow rose.

“You lot wouldn’t know him. Heck, I didn’t know about him until he showed up for the job, but he’s a killer out there. Our best one yet, really.”

The males glanced at each other at the table while Sips felt a cold lump starting to form within his gut. Someone he wouldn’t know? Well, he was comfortable with knowing everyone, but now, the game was changing.

“Yer best one eh? Come on boys, Lets get a closer look!”

Smith spoke, reaching over to grab Trott before pulling out of the booth and rushing down towards the pit area. The last Sir chuckled to himself before he glanced up to Nano, starting to shift out of the booth now as well.

“I guess we will be moving down there, Care to bring our drinks down there love?”

“Come and help me with it, then sure.”

“Sips just walk down there with the two of  ‘em, I’ll be there soon.”

Ross slipped out of the booth and followed after Nano back towards the bar, leaving the male to sit there. Nervousness filled the male but slowly he forced himself to slide out of the chair. He knew that if he didn’t show up, he wouldn’t hear the end of it … not to mention this was the last dancer, two out of one he knew wasn’t that bad. It balanced everything out, and hell, perhaps this could be fun if he could just relaxed. Slowly he started across the club, the lights shining softly around him, the air warm, making the area fuzzy almost. He felt his eyes grow more lazy, his body moving easily with the soft beat playing within the background.

Once making it down the stairs, he found Trott and Smith. The two of them had picked the farthest table away, but still dead center of the pole. Sips felt his shoulders relax while a sigh passed. At least they wouldn’t be up close and personal with whoever this man was. Smith waved the male over and Sips sat down onto the plush chair, elbows resting onto the table in front of them. Trott had his phone back out, shooting a few more texts before he glanced back up at the two of them.

“Alright, How do you tell a mate to fuck off after we told him no?”

“Tell ‘em we’ll rip off his dick.”

“Holy shit Smiffy, Calm down.”

Trott chuckled, a slight smile showing across his lips before he placed his phone back up, muttering how he would ‘deal with it later’. Ross soon came walking down, holding a new bottle between his arm and body while his hands held some water. He sat down next to Sips and placed the items down before pouring himself a glass.

“Well mates, I would say tonight's been a good one, eh?”

“It’s been alright, Better than Ridgedog’s.”

Trott remarked, in which Smith nodded in agreement. Ross just rolled his eyes before leaning backwards, thinking to himself.

“ … Yeah, It is. I mean, His prices are high as hell, and his wine is shite.”

“Yeah, Ridge needs to get his life together.”

Before the conversation could go on between the four of them, the lights around the stage started to lower, the colors changing into soft yellows and oranges. Nano’s voice sounded once more across the crowd, behind her voice the music was starting to get lower.

“Now for our last, but certainly not least, dancer. Everyone give a warm welcome to Sjin.”

The Sirs glanced at each other, the name not ringing a bell with each other. Sips felt himself swallow, his hands holding onto the table a bit. Before the four of them, the lights started to shine brighter as slowly the curtains started to slide open. Standing there was a male, his hips leaning more towards the right as his gloved orange left hand was placed carefully onto his thigh. He walked out, his see through orange boots lighting up from the many colors shining around him. His body was in a sailor boy like outfit, pure white, while the cut was higher than most skirts. Once he made it up to the pole, he leaned against it, a large smile showing across his lips. A ribbon was tied, the straps hanging around as one of his right hand grabbed onto it, and tugged, clearly posing for his crowd.

Sips was awestruck, his brown eyes staring into bright light blue ones. The make up done for the male was perfect, including the earrings he was wearing, and it made him stand out. His dark brown hair was in place, but soon came undone as the male grabbed the pole and launched himself, legs crossing over each other in the air. The dancer landed onto his knees and leaned heavily against the pole, bright eyes peering behind messy hair. His chest heaved slightly, his mouth slightly opened but the smile was still there.

Slowly he stood up, sliding his left foot behind him before swinging it forwards around the pole, his body moved gracefully before he was back where he started, left leg now hooked around the pole. Slowly he slid his body up and leaned back, touching the stage behind him. He glanced towards his audience, who were already whistling with a larger smile than before. Sjin pulled himself up and walked around the pole for a few moments, he brought up his hand to stroke his beard slightly, thinking of what to do next. The dancer glanced up and caught Sips’ gaze, the two of them looking at each other before a playful smile showed across his lips. The male grabbed onto the pole before swinging and flipping his legs up and making a T with them, while his butt was clearly shown towards everyone.

At the table Smith chuckled, speaking.

“Look mate! He likes ya.”

Sips couldn’t respond, his fingers twitched as he gripped onto the table a bit more so. He felt some cold sweat starting to slide down the back of his neck, after realizing that Smith was talking to him he coughed, bringing up his arm to his mouth, hoping that the other didn’t see how he was.

“I-I’m sure he was looking at someone else.”

Smith just chuckled, reaching over to push Sips in which the CEO glared at him. Slowly his attention was brought back towards the stage, watching Sjin move his body gracefully with the pole.

The male had hopped onto the air, thighs catching the pole. His hands gripped onto it tightly before he bent his knees, his head being thrown back as he glanced up towards the roof. A soft laugh came from it and it rang across the crowd and towards Sips, the male feeling a soft blush brought to his cheeks from it. He started to freeze up, his own breath hitching within his throat. Quickly the male pushed himself out off the chair, muttering a soft ‘I need the restroom’ as he passed the Sirs. From the stage, Sjin watched, an eyebrow raising before he let go of the pole and swung back around, getting back into the groove of his song.

After a few blurry moments, Sips found himself leaning up against the side of the door leaning into the bathroom. His chest was heaving a bit, eyes wide as more cold sweat seemed to be sliding down the back of his neck. Sips didn’t know  _what_  was up with him, he knew that he had been scared by the new Stripper. Slowly his hand reached up as he covered up his face, slowly his mind and body returning back to earth. His eyes closed as a soft curse came from him.

“ … Shit. Smiffy ain’ going to drop this when I come back out.”

Slowly his hand traveled down his face before he leaned his head back up against the door, brown eyes staring up at bright white lights. He knew, down in his heart, this wasn't love at first sight, hell he didn't believe at love at first sight. It was more, he was scared by the sudden intimacy that had been displayed … However, the male would admit the dancer up there did have some looks.

“God damn it.”

Outside of the bathroom and back down where the Sirs where, they had been confused with each other. Ross had offered to go after Sips, but Trott thought that it would end horribly, and so the three of them sat there in silence, at times watching Sjin pull another move onto the pole. Smith’ eyes were focused more onto his drink, watching it swirl around before his eyes widened and he spoke.

“Guys! I think I know what’s up with Sips.”

“You mean him not bein’ a virgin and scared of human contact?”

Came Trott’s voice, glancing away from the stage and up towards the slime. Smith only chuckled as he ruffled up the other’s hair, causing him to bring up his hands and try to bat away the other.

“Nah mate, Oi think he actually likes the dancer up there.”

“Yeah? And so does the crowd beneath him, Smith.”

Ross spoke, taking a sip afterwards as Smith just groaned, bringing a hand up to his face.

“Let me speak damn it! Anyways, Oi think he likes Sjin, but too scared of tha contact, ya know? When did Sips last date anyways?”

The table went silent as the three of them thought, after a few moments before Ross sighed, leaning backwards.

“Alright, You win that one mate.”

“Well, Oi think we should do somethin’ fer him as he ain’ gonna try anythin’ too soon.”

“No, We shouldn’t.”

Trott’s voice sounded, Smith glanced down before he huffed.

“Why not, mate? Oi think its a good idea … At least pay for a lapdance, Come on Trott … We can make fun of him fer it anyways.”

Trott sighed, shaking his head before he pulled out his phone and started to text away, Smith glanced up at Ross who went quiet. The male frowned before he glanced towards the side and soon, he sighed as well.

“Guess a lapdance won’t hurt him too badly.”

“Alroight! This is comin’ out of yer tab, Ross!”

“I- What!?”

Ross reached out to try and grab Smith, but the slime was already out of his chair and heading up towards the stage. Slowly the male placed his head onto the table, arms above his head. Trott glanced down before he then chuckled.

“Should have said no, mate.”

“Fuck off.”

About half an hour later, Sips had managed to gain the courage to walk out of the bathroom. He had glanced over himself, making sure that his suit and tie were in place and it didn’t look like he had some attack of some sort. Slowly he opened the door and peered out, brown eyes not seeing any of the Sirs. Perhaps they went home? He hoped not, they were his ride back. Perhaps Nano knew if they were still here or not.

The CEO pushed the door open and walked out, making over towards the bar pretty quickly. He pushed himself up onto the red seat, leaning onto the bar as he waited for Nano to come towards him.

“Hey there.”

A new voice caught his attention and he glanced towards the right, in which his eyes went wide and he felt his heart skip a beat. Standing there was Sjin, the dancer leaning up against the bar, eyes lazy and a soft smile across his lips.

“Your … Sips, Yes?”

“I-I- Erm.”

He coughed.

“Yes, I am.”

Sjin just chuckled, sitting down onto the seat next to him. The stripper crossed his legs and placed his hands onto the bar, and spoke.

“Well … If you were a drink at the bar, I would take a Sips out of you.”

Sips sat there, not knowing how to react towards the pick up line that had been thrown at him. Sjin glanced over at the male before smiling, his gloved hand reached forwards to grab the other’s light blue tie before pulling on it, bringing the other closer.

“Why don’t we go somewhere more …  _private_?”

Sjin slowly pulled away, his hand allowing the tie to pass through before falling back against Sips’ chest. The male still at there, eyes wide as he felt his body slightly shaking. The CEO didn’t know what to do! Should he follow? Should he stay? His questions had been shattered when Sjin reached down and grabbed his hand, pulling him off of the stool and along the club.

Sips felt his throat grow more dry but he followed after, Brown eyes watching the other closely. Lights in the club lighting up the male in front of him, sweat was on the other male, making his skin light up more than than before. Sips glanced away in which he spotted the Sirs at the bar. Smith clearly laughing as he pointed over, showing Nano as Trott waved. Ross had his arms crossed, but an amused look clearly across his face. Before Sips could call out to the group, he felt himself being pulled past some certains.

“My room is free, isn’t it Turps?”

“Course, Lalna isn’t drunk enough to take it yet.”

The gray skin man turned back and stopped when he saw Turps, who was now dressed up in a suit with a purple tie and the same purple bandana around his head. The male’s eyes lit up as he waved at the other excitedly.

“Hiya Sips!”

Sips felt himself give a weak ‘Hey’ as he glanced around. This area was certainly darker than the other, red lights on the roof of the building. Sjin turned around, now facing Sips as he walked backwards. He had a soft smile across his lips; Sips stumbled forwards, legs still shaking for some ungodly reason. Soon they came across a curtain and the dancer pulled the other inside of it. The room was much darker, with red being the only color Sips could see. After a few moments, Sips found himself within a chair as Sjin was in front of him.  

Sjin winked before he turned around, his hands slowly going up the sides of his body, hips moving side to side slowly. The dancer was doing as much as he could to make himself look as attractive as he could; from the look of it, Sips must have been rich in some way, and so the dancer was sure he could probably walk out of here with at least a hundred. However, Sips was awe stuck, leaning against the chair as his fingers held onto the armrests as tightly as he could. He gave off a pokerface, not wanting to look like a complete idiot in front of Sjin. He didn’t know why .. perhaps it had to do with his pride.

Slowly Sjin turned around, leaning forwards slightly as his hands held onto the ribbons of his tie. His eyes were lazy but a soft frown shown across his face as he got a full look at the other. He was shaking, and sweat could easily be seen sliding down the other’s face. The stripper slowly stood up as the smile was replaced with a frown, confused.

Did he not enjoy the dance? Or perhaps this wasn’t good enough.

Sjin glanced behind his shoulder, reassuring himself that Turps was out there to protect him if something did go wrong, and then glanced back at the other. Slowly he walked up towards him and straddled the other, leaning backwards as the smile returned to his lips. Sjin noticed how much smaller he was then Sips, and so moved himself a bit higher on Sips. The man below him face turned paler as they shivered underneath him. The dancer frowned before he then spoke, leaning in now.

“Whats the matter Sipsy? … Are you a virgin?”

This had sparked something out of the other, Sips’ eyes narrowing up towards the male on top of him. His chest was heaving a bit more so, the air around him getting heavier and stuffier to him.

“No! Why would you think so?”

“... Judging by the feeling inside of your pants, you are one.”

Blush shown across Sips’ face as he sat there, fumbling with his words to try and come up with something. After a few moments he remarked.

“Well, It has to be big if you feel it.”

Sjin stared at him, a slight chuckle sounding from him as he reached down, his hands twirling the tie around Sips’ neck. Blue eyes watched the other carefully as Sips felt himself faulting under them.

“ … Actually, you aren’t that big from what I can tell. I’ve had bigger.”

Sips felt his pride being wounded from the other’s comment, his eyes narrowing before he then remarked.

“Well, You ain’ all what its cracked out to be.”

“I beg your pardon?”

“I said, you ain’t the best out there.”

Sjin glanced down at the other before he then slid off of Sips, starting to walk out. Sips, now realizing that he probably had said something a bit rude, he pushed himself up and called out.

“Whoah, whoah, Lets calm down here, I mean I didn’t mean it like that I-”

The dancer glanced at the other, his look sending shivers down Sips’ spine. Good or bad he couldn’t tell, and at the moment he couldn’t care less. Sjin stared for a few moments before turning back in front of him, heading past the curtains.

“Your time is up, Sipsy.”

The male felt disappointment wash over him as he watched the curtains closed behind the dancer. The CEO sighed before cursing to himself mentally as he started to walk out, once he made it past the curtains he saw Sjin there. The stripper walked back towards the male, grabbing onto his tie as he passed.

“However, feel free to come visit me again.”

His hand slowly went up, ruffling up his hair before the stripper went back inside of his room. Sips stood there, his eyes wide before they grew lazy, chuckling coming from him. Sips walked past Turps, in which the two of them exchanged a few words before walking out. The male made a beeline towards the bar, and once he made it there, Smith was already asking questions.

“So, How did it go mate? Oi payed for it so I-”

“Smith, You didn’t pay you fuckin’ liar.”

Ross remarked, moving to push the other. Smith only chuckled as he moved out of the way. Sips only frowned before he climbed onto the red seat, Trott passing his drink over towards him.

“Uh … It went great? Yeah, it went good.”

“Oh really mate? What happened?”

Smith leaned up against the bar, glancing at Sips, waiting for a response. The grey skinned man reached down to take a drink before he sighed.

“Ok … I might of lied … I think I pissed Sjin off? But he was like ‘Come and see me again’ and I-”

Smith let out a groan as Ross rolled his eyes; Trott chuckled in the distance. Nano had overheard and she just sighed, shaking her head a bit.

“I told you it wouldn’t end well, Smith.”

“Shut up you walrus fucker-”

Smith growled out, glancing at the other before he then turned to Sips, shaking his head.

“Look mate, you’re never gonna get laid any time soon.”

Sips turned his head, placing his drink down onto the counter, his eyes narrowing a bit. He was starting to get a bit annoyed having Smith around.

“Listen, mate, I am gonna get laid.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah!”

“Foine then mate! Lets have a bet. I bet you can’t get laid with Sjin in a weeks time!”

It seemed that the music stopped and the warm club’s air went cold. Sips sat there, his eyes growing wide as his held onto his drink. Behind Smith, Ross found himself taken back while Trott shook his head, Nano glanced over before she then chuckled, finding this all amusing. Sips felt his world starting to darken a bit, his hands grabbing onto the counter to keep him upright.

“W-What?”

“Yew heard me, Oi bet you can’t get laid with Sjin in a weeks time. If yew win, well you got laid. If Oi win, Well I get to make fun of you until ya do.”

“I … Need a moment.”

Before anyone could fully react, Sips pushed himself off of the stool and started to walk out of the club. At the bar, Ross had made Smith pay for their tabs before the Sirs followed right after Sips and into the cold, dark streets. They managed to get him inside of the limo as Smith was driving Sips back home first. The CEO had made sure to keep himself next to the window, his brown eyes staring up at the stars above, finding their shine soothing to him. The male sighed as the brief thought of wishing on a star crossed his mind … oh well, why not? Tonight couldn't get any worse.

_“... However the star song goes, just listen Star, do be a soild here, alright? Just, please help me out here… I wanna prove to Smith I ain’ a virgin and … Sjin just … Please help me out.”_


End file.
